


The young arcade lover the lives in this old town

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Arcade, Child/teen!Jafar, Fem!Ja’far, Games, Gen, Teenager!Sinbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ja’far had always loved the old arcade, even when she first had stepped inside the building. She didn’t care that the owner was drunk every time he stumbled past the front desk, she only cared about that game.The game didn’t have a name, but she loved it, and Ja'far had been in the middle of a gaming session, hopeful to beat the highest score, set by someone named ‘Sinbad’.And she was nearly there, until a stupid cocky guy with purple hair ruins her day.





	The young arcade lover the lives in this old town

**Author's Note:**

> This work is gonna stay a oneshot, all other chapters have been deleted. I’m very sorry.

She went into the arcade, the only one in town, ignoring everyone to find her favourite place to be, behind every other, newer game, in the corner of the arcade.

She practically jumped down onto the large pillow, her cap almost flew off her head, she readjusted it to sit firmly on her white locks. She threw her backpack beside her.

Ja’far loved the old Arcade, it had a nice feeling, with the red carpet the low chattering and the bright screens. It was usually empty, patrons moving throughout the games.

The screen started up immediately when she picked up the beat up controller.

The owner had nearly burst into tears when she saw Ja’far playing it, babbling about when the town had been in full going, teenagers practically lived there, at the arcade and that the game she was playing had been everyone’s favourite. The old lady had sighed and ruffled her hair, happy that she had been coming everyday to play it. She said that the last person to ever play it had been a young teen in his fourteens, with purple hair. He and his group of friends had been regulars.

It brought a warm feeling to her chest, seeing the woman so happy.

But none of that mattered now, when her fingers were lightning fast over the buttons on the controller, moving the character on the screen in difficult combos that wrecked the computer player.

Most people didn’t notice her, eyes passing from game to game, but not this game. Pressed up in the corner and beat up.

But Ja’far loved it.

She didn’t know why she loved it so much, was it that nobody else played it? Hell the thing didn’t have a name. But she loved the adrenaline as she beat enemy after enemy.

It was fun, almost as fun as real-life fighting, in the ring or in the streets.

She had beaten the level, and it showed her score, 100590 points, still not enough to beat the last Highscore, having probably been hit years ago.

The name ‘Sinbad’ in thick gold letters was directly above her nickname that had been put in silver., ‘White Viper’.

She had noticed the few other times she had played on the other games, the name ‘Sinbad’ usually had been in the top of the highscore lists.

She didn’t know who he was, he had probably moved out of this place long ago.

Time ticked slowly as her fingers flew over the controller, she heard people pointing at her, mumbling something incoherent before walking out into the warm summer air.

Summer this year had been beautiful, the days lasting longer and the sky bright even on nights, currently a dim orange painted the sky, flecks of pink mixing in the sunset.

Most people were dressed in shorts, t-shirts, dresses and skirts.

The few girls in there was mostly wearing short skirts that flowed gently in the short wind that occasionally came through the doors when someone exited.

The town itself wasn’t bad, it was rather deserted none the less, only a few or only one of most things, gas station, train station, supermarket, you get it, it was a small but cheerful place, everyone was seen smiling and chatting about everything. Receiving visitors with open arms.

Multiple people left the town even then, moving out into bigger cities to get better jobs and settle down.

Maybe that’s what ‘Sinbad’ had done, moved out.

She blasted away on the buttons, determined to finish this one level. She but her lip, almost drawing blood.

She sighed when the text lit up.

‘You won! Congratulations!’

A chuckle sounded behind her, she immediately turned around.

There, stood a young man, leaning against one of the machines, his long purple hair tied up in a ponytail that almost reached his calves.

“You’re quite good at this, huh?” He walked towards her, and dropped down beside her with his legs crossed.

“How old are you?” He picked up the other controller connected to the game.

She snorted, “How old are you yourself?” She looked skeptic about him.

“Eighteen, And you’re..?”

“Fourteen....”

“You are almost as old as myself when I last played this game.” He moved the mouse on the screen to ‘multiplayer.’

“What are you doing?” She asked, a slender brow gliding up as her eyes narrowed.

“I want to play a match, I’m quite rusty though, go easy on me will you?” He flashed a bright smile.

“Sure.” She would win this no problem.

“Player two wins! Congratulations!”

The bright letters shone on the screen. The young man flashed a smile as she could only stare in disbelief.

“How?..” 

“Guess I’m not as rusty as I thought.” He stood up and stretched. He turned his head towards her, mouth opening to speak but was interrupted by another young man.

“Sin!” The man in question had white hair, like Ja’far, but the skin was dark and tan, skin showing through a thin white tank top.

A large man with red hair followed behind, standing still near the wall and looking at the other man as he threw his arms around the man she had been playing against.

“Where were you, Sinbad?”

Sinbad?

She glanced towards the highscore board, the name ‘Sinbad’ still spelled out in a bright gold.

She looked over the Sinbad, who grinned down at her.

Her face flushed, and he grinned even wider.

“You know, you’re quite good at losing.” She turned to face him, having to stand on tip toe to at least be up to his chin.

“You- You!” Her face felt hot, a bit of anger welling up inside as she glared at him. The dark skinned man had backed off, looking confused as the red headed man in the back merely looked bored.

“Yes?” He smiled, the bastard, as Ja’far sputtered, trying to find the words and instead just cursing loudly.

“Go to Hell, I’m going home.”

She hadn’t even went passed him before he said:

“Wasn’t that quite rude?” She turned around again, her face probably flaring a deep red as she glared daggers at him.

“Fuck off.” She raised her middle finger, but was shocked as he pulled her up by her collar, making her belly show, a few scars being visible.

“Now that was rude.” He grinned, eyes dark as he looked at her, amused.

“Wasn’t bragging quite rude?” 

“Oh, and when did lil’ miss think I was bragging?” He tossed her a bit up in the air, before letting her down again.

“If you want a rematch I’m always up for it.” He winked before going to his two friends that had been rather silent, the red headed man only yawned as Sinbad led them out of the arcade.

She stood in stunned silence as she watched them exit the arcade.

Still slightly in shock she picked up her backpack and went outside in the chill air, small winds came from the sea. 

She went down the street, passing smokers and people out with their dogs.

The night sky was a mix of orange and pink, making it seem like a beautiful painting.

As she threaded over the concrete she couldn’t help but wonder if she would meet him again.

The world was quite small after all.

As she looked up at the sky she couldn’t help but whisper,  
“Goodnight mom, dad...I miss you.” 

It took a while to get home, with the tram and bus it took almost and hour to reach her stop. The sky was already dark.

Ja’far hurried home, not wanting to be out too late. When she entered the house she threw off her shoes, running up creaky stairs up to the attic, which was a small room with a bed.

Jumping onto the bed she buried her head into the soft cover and fell asleep.


End file.
